Saving the Saiyan
by Chikyuu-jin42
Summary: Traveling through the Universe is not as easy as you think when you have Saiyan blood in your veins. Things have changed out there, but how much? One shot for now. In Alien in the Yearbook series but prior knowledge not necessary.


A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while but I have had some of the best and worst experiences of my life since I uploaded my last chapter. Writing Fan Fiction is not something I can currently devote a lot of time to. This was something I had lying around mostly finished. I just added a couple things. Please don't bother me for updates at the moment. I will get back to AitYB hopefully by the end of September. I apologize for the delay.

**Language Note**: In this story, the endings –jin are used to refer to species and –sei are used to denote planet. For all those who don't know, those are actual Japanese endings. Earth will still be Earth, not Chikyuu. Also for this story the name of planets are used to ID space crafts, these do not have endings on them. I know this sounds confusing, but towards the end it actually makes the story easier to read.

zzZzz

"Aero! Let go of me." A small light purple girl shouted trying to dislodge her brother tiny hands from her brown hair. Usually it was done up in the complicated manners that were the fashion these days, but after a Plemno (12 ½ Earth days) spent in the small space capsule she had given up on it.

"Can't make me, Heli." He shouted refusing to let go of his sister's hair.

Their parents sighed to each other. Everyone in the ship had a bad case of cabin fever. The kids had been at it for days, and both parents were close to breaking point.

The family was only three-fourth through their long journey to the Capital of the Confederation, where Ven, Heli and Aero's father had gotten a job updating spaceship designs for the major dignitaries. So when Cycel, Heli and Aero's mother, glanced at the space map, she was struck with an idea and suddenly stopped the spaceship.

Everyone turned to Cycel. Ven looked slightly wary because he knew every minute until their arrival time was another minute they would have to listen to Heli and Aero argue. The children just looked confused. Their mom had said that they weren't going to stop again until they got to their destination.

Cycel twitched her ear at her husband. It was their way of saying 'trust me'.

Ven backed off. He knew that his wife could come up with some pretty ingenious ideas when she wanted to.

Cycel smiled at her kids and beckoned her entire family to the largest window in the spaceship and said, "Heli, Aero, tell me what you see."

Heli who had already begun learning about planetary physics looked and looked, but she couldn't see what her mother was talking about. Both children after about a minute of looking turned to their mom with a confused expression.

Cycel adjusted the planet map to show the same galaxy they were in how it was when she was young. This time Heli was able to notice it immediately. She looked at her mom and said, "Our ship is where a planet should be."

Aero plastered his face against the window shaking if from left to right looking for the missing planet. With his face still plastered on the glass he said, "Wuuut I wooont see wit. (But I don't see it.)"

Cycel motioned for Aero and Heli to come closer. After Heli pulled her brother away from the window, they both sat down in front of Cycel and looked up at her in anticipation. They knew a story was coming.

Cycel sat down herself on the spaceship floor. She looked at her kids' expectant faces and began her tale.

"_Long, long ago, when I, myself, was just a little girl, there lived a race known as the Saiya-jin. Now Saiya-jin were different because the entire race, every single citizen, had one goal in life, to become the most powerful warrior in the Universe. You see every Saiyan was a warrior, from the adults twice my age to their newborn infants."_

"How did they get their stuff then?" Aero asked interrupting Cycel.

"What stuff?" Cycel said asking her son to clarify.

"You know, like food and stuff?"

"_Ahh. Well that was the problem. Food was not an issue for their planet had a plethora of giant animals for the Saiya-jin to hunt. However, for other goods, the warriors were forced to do other things besides fighting. There were scientist warriors, medical warriors, and all sorts of other jobs. The fact that they were all warriors is what doomed them from the start, for you see it was because they were warriors that the Ice-jin came."_

Gasps came from the children. Almost 1 Wul (3 years 4 months), after the disappearance of Cooler, the last known Ice-jin and the race still had a fearful hold over the galaxy.

"_The Ice-jin offered the Saiya-jin, technology and medical professionals in exchange for the chance to fight throughout the Universe. The Saiya-jin immediately accepted. The Saiya-jin were ruthless and unstoppable. With skin the whites, greys, and browns of the leaves of Seleno-sei, sharp fangs, black soulless eyes, dark hair that spiked up defying gravity, and tails that seemed to swing in time to the song of death, they were the monsters of the universe. They had tails on their backs that allowed them to turn into bloodthirsty apes during the full moon._

_Throughout the galaxy, no one could stop their reign of terror as they traveled from planet to planet. No one that is but the very person they were committing these acts of terror for. You see few people knew it, but Frieza was scared. He was afraid that one day the Saiya-jin might challenge him. He was after all the strongest warrior in the Universe, but unlike a Saiya-jin a creature with limit. Saiya-jin though weaker seemed to have no limit. So one day without any warning, all the Saiya-jin except for a select few were called back to the Saiyan home planet, Vegeta-sei. In one blast from Frieza's first finger, they were all wiped out. Almost every single Saiyan in the universe gone in a blink of an eye."_

Heli was the one to interrupt with a question this time, unable to hold it back any longer, "What happened to the survivors?"

"_As for the survivors, some are still out there. Living on other planets, undoubtedly fighting to become stronger. Monsters just hiding, waiting until there is a new strongest in the universe so they can defeat them and finally gain-"_

All of the sudden, a patterned beeping interrupted Cycel. Ven said, "Cycel, it's the communicators emergency signal. It means that someone nearby needs help."

Ven turned on the communicator as Cycel ran over followed by Heli and Aero.

The screen showed static, but a voice came through loud and clear, "Emergency call from Earth 2A3: Our ship has received engine damage beyond simple repair and is requesting aid from any in vicinity who has the ability to help. Passengers are two adolescent Ambassador-Protectors from Planet Earth."

Ven looked at his wife and said, "Any objections, I can likely fix any engine problems they have relatively easily."

Cycel gave her husband a pointed look that meant he didn't even need to ask. Cycel was known back on their home planet of Mobilis-sei for her generosity.

Ven spoke into the microphone, "Mobilis 371V209 Responding to Emergency call: I deal professionally with spaceship design and can likely help you fix your engine. Please dock your ship."

Heli and Aero watched on in fascination as a round space craft maneuvered to dock against theirs. Both of them wanted to meet the Ambassador-Protectors. Protectors of all kinds were famous throughout the Galaxy for their bravery and strength. Neither of the children had ever met one and they had no idea what to expect.

Once both parties had completed the proper docking procedure, the children watched the airlock opened and a pale green being approximately the size of their mom step out. She had green skin with light pink spots over major muscle areas. The girl also had two antennae on her forehead with a multitude braided down the back of her head. The being was not of a species they recognized, but considering that she was an Ambassador from a planet they had never heard of it made sense.

Ven was the first to speak, "Hello, my name is Ven and this is my wife Cycel, and our kids Heli and Aero. Who are you?"

The young Ambassador Protector smiled before saying, "My name is Daimaou Nya. It is nice to meet you. You are Karros-jin, correct?"

"Yes. We are. I am a spacecraft designer, and my family and I were on our way to Capital-sei. What species are you?"

"I am mutation of the Namek-jin species."

"Namek-sei, like the place Frieza was defeated?" Aero asked excitedly.

"I am sorry." Ven said. "My son is very young."

"It is alright," Nya replied. "Frieza was defeated before I was hatched. I have actually lived my entire life on Earth-sei."

Nya then looked at Ven. "I am sorry for the trouble, but I think our ship was sabotaged on the last planet we were on. Can you help us?"

But before Ven could reply a young, an adolescent with black eyes and gravity defying hair to match, pale skin, and a tail wrapped around his waist walked into the spacecraft saying, "Nya do you know where Bulma put the tool-capsule?"

For the family of Karros-jin, it was if time stood still.

Nya meanwhile shook her head in agitation. While Gohan looked at her and said, "This time I promise I have never seen them before."

Alien in the Yearbook followers this take place before after Gohan and Nya becoming Ambassador-Protectors, but before going to high school. I wrote this because I was sort of sick of human bashing.


End file.
